


We are more

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2015 [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Sharing a Body, selfsquared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After freeing their son from the dragon Onyxia, Varian and Lo'gosh get a moment to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are more

**Author's Note:**

> Varian & Lo'gosh are, at the point in the timeline this story is set at, considered a cisgender man.

Varian Wrynn had definitely heard of those meetings with people where you made friends with them and forgot what life was like before you met them. He’d had one with his wife, all those years ago - that singular breakthrough where they’d realised the other person wasn’t out to get them and started actually collaborating. Being friends. The person in question came in, and they changed everything, and you weren’t sure how you ever got along without them.

What Varian Wrynn hadn’t counted on was one of those meetings taking place with, uh. Himself.

It’d been a month or two ago, now. And he’d hated him at first. Lo’gosh, he’d called himself. He’d come in and started acting like he was the damn King of Stormwind; like Varian’s own say in the matter didn’t count. And true, he did look like _the_ King. But he didn’t look like _a_ King, and Varian couldn’t stand the way he paraded around like he owned the place. For all they knew, he was, at best, a bandit off the streets who happened to look alike. At worst, he was a sorcerous doppelganger.

But there was something more pressing than which of them happened to be real. Their son, precious young Anduin, had been kidnapped. So they went in pursuit of his rescue - and it was on that quest that they learned the truth. _Both_ of them were the King; they’d been split in two, separated from one another by the very dragon that had kidnapped Anduin.

So she had to die.

She did; but not without fighting back. During the battle, a spell of hers designed to kill had instead reunited the “royal sunderlings” with one another - and it was as one that they took her down and reunited with their son.

And it was as one they had remained. Only… not quite entirely. They were back in their chambers now - alone - and to any outside observer, it would be one man preparing for bed. They were, after all, fused into one body now - the two of them. But internally, there was a conversation going on.

“That was exhausting,” Lo’gosh said flatly, pulling a face in the mirror. “I don’t know how you keep it up.”  
Vari laughed lightly, outwardly, and began taking out the hairclips which, during the day, kept their long thick hair in its proper position. “We were both trained to do it from birth. I don’t know why you find it any more difficult.”  
“I don’t see why we have to entertain the sycophants,” Lo’gosh pressed on. “It seems like a very inefficient way to run a kingdom.”  
“You can’t dismiss people just because you find them obnoxious, Lo’gosh.” Vari pulled the hairband out and teased their fingertips through their hair. “That’s no way to run a kingdom, either. It encourages the sort of sycophants you hate.”

Lo’gosh sighed, then chuckled as he took over control of the body, starting to strip them of the underclothes the servants had left them in after they'd removed the plate dress-armour they wore for such meetings. “I guess that’s why I keep you around, huh?”  
Vari grinned. “You keep me around because we work well together.”  
“Something like that.”  
“Besides, we don’t know which of us is the original. Both of us are as suspect as each other. You’re rude--”  
“Excuse me.”  
“--boorish, and--”  
“Get to the point.”  
“--harsh, but you’re also brave and clever.”  
Lo’gosh sighed, and considered his other half’s point. “And you’re cheeky and lazy. But kind, and understanding.”  
Their face smiled softly - Vari's doing. “Yeah.”  
“Alright, alright. I get it.”

They moved over to the bed, rolled onto it, and blew out the candle. It was big enough for two people. It had been years since Queen Tiffin had slept here - taken from them by the very dragon who had later torn Vari and Lo'gosh apart. Until recently, Varian had gotten used to the space. Then the wretched dragon had tried to weasel her way in here - and for that period of time, its emptiness seemed like a blessing.

Now, though. Now, it just seemed empty.

They found themselves hugging... themselves. And it was Vari who quietly said, “sometimes I wish we were still in separate bodies, you know.”

At first, he expected Lo’gosh to argue back. But he made a simple noise of agreement and nothing else. Vari reached a hand to lift the covers, and Lo’gosh slid their bare body under them; they stayed there for a few moments, staring at the cloth spanning the top of the four-posters, before Vari felt a hand slipping down their body. One of their own hands. “Lo’gosh..?”

Vari closed his eyes, and it was as if Lo’gosh was at his ear. “I wish that too,” he murmured - as he grasped their cock.

Vari arched their back and gasped. It wasn’t that it was an unfamiliar touch, or that it was particularly intense in any way. It was just-- _Lo’gosh_. “Let me do this,” Lo’gosh said, but it was like a question. Light-- was Lo’gosh really asking _permission_ to touch his own body?

Vari laughed. He guessed it was his own, too. “Yeah,” he breathed.

So Lo’gosh pushed their underpants down and took their cock in hand. It was soft still, but Lo’gosh was familiar with it. What touches were responded well to. He gripped low on the shaft, then tugged upwards deceptively softly, stopping short of the tip; Vari breathed easy as the sensations grew, as their length hardened. Good. Light, this was good.

He thought that was all Lo’gosh was going to do - just lie there and jerk them off while Vari hugged their other hand sadly around their waist. It was then that Vari noticed Lo’gosh had taken control of their other hand, too; and he was using it to stroke the side of their… of Vari’s face. Brush the hair out of the way.

...in all honesty, Vari was a little confused. Lo’gosh had been singularly dismissive of him since they’d got back, really. He didn’t listen. He assumed he knew better all the time. So why was he now being so tender?

“Because you complete me,” Lo’gosh said simply. There was a pause, then… Lo’gosh seemed to change his mind about what he was going to say. “Want to show you I care.”  
Vari laughed softly, breathlessly. “You’re the better of the two of us anyway.”  
“That’s not true. We’re both useless without each other,” Lo’gosh insisted; and while there was a little humour in his tone, there was no falseness or bitterness. He was being honest.

“Then…” Vari took their hands back and used them to sit up. “You’ll let me do this too.”

Lo’gosh considered for half a moment, then simply nodded their head in consent.

Vari reached for the bedside table and groped around in the drawer for a little before finding what he wanted. A shallow dish of lubricant - more practical for solo usage than a bottle of oil - and a modest plug. It wasn’t going to stretch them out or anything, but it’d fill them up. And it was curved to hit the right places.

Lo’gosh grinned as Vari lay them back down, objects in easy reach. He let Lo’gosh have one of their hands back. Rather than returning right to their dick, it instead went to grasp at their chest, which made Vari gasp with surprise and - Light - _giggle_ just a little. Grown-ass man, and he was giggling because half of himself was-- ohh, tweaking his nipple. Okay. Okay. That was-- that was nice.

He had to rally - he knew Lo’gosh was playing a game, and fun though it was, Vari had his own things he wanted to accomplish. He reached with their other hand for the lube, clumsily popping the lid off and swiping his fingers through it. A quick sniff later (King of Stormwind could never be too careful about assassins) and he was pressing them up against his ass, imagining how it’d be to have Lo’gosh in a separate body and be doing this. To be working _Lo’gosh’s_ ass open; pressing his fingers inside.

It had the desired effect, and Vari finally started feeling like he had the upper “hand” (ha). Lo’gosh let out a harsh breath and lifted their leg a little, tapping into the mental image; Vari slipped in, just one finger to begin with, gently working them open. Feeling, both first- and second-hand, how relaxed Lo’gosh was. How _ready_ he was. Feeling in every way how his breaths grew quick, his hand grew still. Pressing his second finger in, and then both of them moaned together - one voice on the outside, but two within. This was… this was good. This was going to work.

Lo’gosh made a rally of his own, and moved his hand back to their cock (now fully hard). Vari gasped and rocked their hips back onto his fingers; by some feat of coordination, they managed to nudge against their prostate together, and as much the thought of having done so was what produced the bead of pre from their cock. “Oh--” Vari gasped, lifting their face so he could breathe, “wait a sec.”

Lo’gosh pulled back his intensity without a moment’s hesitation. And after a couple of moments of catching their shared breath, Vari used the hand that had been gripping their cock to turn them over onto their front - and grab the butt plug.

They worked together, now. Lo’gosh was the more coordinated of the two, so he was the one that bore their body up, putting it at a better angle; Vari concentrated on lubing it up, lining it up. Pressing it up alongside his fingers, so when he slipped them out, the plug would slip neatly back in in their place. A gasp, and a shudder - and the plug was snugly secure in its position.

Every heartbeat of theirs had their entrance constricting over the lovingly polished wooden toy, which was practically at body temperature already; and every tightening rocked the little bulb against their prostate. Light, they weren’t going to last long. They flopped back down to the bed, onto their side, and took a hand each to start touching.

Lo’gosh took the left, and went straight for their cock. He slicked his palm clumsily and wrapped it around the shaft, stroking much faster than he was before - with the concentration he had left, giving Vari mental images of how it’d be if they were separate; how he’d be cock-deep in his ass, stroking him like this from behind, kissing the back of his neck and murmuring in his ear.

Vari, Light; he _whimpered_. His hand, the right hand, gripped the sheets under him in a vain attempt to steady himself. Rocking his hips into Lo’gosh’s touches made the plug squirm in his ass, nudging against his prostate with every damn twitch; all he could do was agree. Yes, _yes_. Yes, they’d do that. Yes, Light-- it’d be perfect, it’d feel so damn good, he’d be such a damn mess under Lo’gosh, he’d--

And Lo’gosh was building too. Both of them were moving together. Sharing the body, yes, but sharing this moment; sharing this pleasure. Sharing the intent of it. The care and the love. Oh, _Light_ \-- this was a kind of self-love they’d fight for. It completed them like nothing else.

They came, _hard_ ; Light, making such a mess, but neither could bring himself to care. Cum spilled from their cock onto their stomach, onto Lo’gosh’s hand, onto the bed-- both of them experiencing it as if it was their own, and also as if he were giving it to the other. Which was the truth, really.

Panting and relaxed, they lazily brought each arm up to lay tiredly across their stomach in a faint imitation of a hug, and fell right to sleep.


End file.
